I Never Get You
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: A some what sequel to 'I'll Never Understand You', well, it's the same, but in Zelos perspective Zelloyd/Zelos x Lloyd. Side Gethos/Mithos x Genis. One-shot


**Title: I Never Get You**

**Pairing(s): Zelos x Lloyd; side Mithos x Genis**

**Rating: T (13+)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (light boy x boy), fluff, kissing, swearing, a few perverted-ness, fail to make them in character...**

**Summary: A some what sequel to****_ 'I'll Never Understand You'_**** well, it's the same but in Zelos' perspective.**

**A/n: ****_orangepotato_**** made a wonderful suggestion that I should write one in Zelos' P.o.V. and I like the idea. :D But I think Lloyd is easier for me because I'm, like, almost exactly like him and it's kinda scary... I always find a character almost exactly like me and it can be creepy sometimes - but it makes cosplaying easier, :D ... My attempt to write characters in character sucks! 8I BTW, you don't have to read****_ 'I'll Never Understand You'_****, unless you want to read it in Lloyd's P.o.V. :3**

**Disclaimer:****_ 'Tales of Symphonia'_**** is too awesome for me to own!**

* * *

Zelos _never _got Lloyd.

_Lloyd Irving._

The guy who save _both _worlds.

The guy who is _dense_ and _oblivious _as a blonde.

The guy Zelos fell in _love _with.

Yup, _that _Lloyd.

Zelos knew the teen so _well_, but there are things he _still _doesn't get about Lloyd.

So many things he'll _never_ get.

* * *

Zelos always finds it cute when Lloyd blushes at the small flirtatious comments he makes, but grins right after, thanking him, though the red-clad male doesn't realized that Zelos really is hitting on him.

The redhead Chosen just sighs inaudible and smile back.

Is he really _that _dense? Or is he playing hard to get?

Zelos is not quiet sure.

* * *

Lloyd _never _judges anyone by appearance or status, he goes for the person's true colors before judging them.

And that's one of the _many _reasons why Zelos fell in love Lloyd.

But he always _hate s_how friendly the twin swordsman is to complete strangers so quickly, making Zelos jealous.

Does he do it to make Zelos feel envy of those people? To make him suffer as he watch Lloyd become close to someone they just met?

_Why _does he do that?

Zelos doesn't get it...

* * *

Zelos always has to bite his tongue when people ask what his _relationship_ is with _Lloyd_.

He wants to tell how much that twin swordsman means to him and go on how adorable he is, but of course, he doesn't say _any _of that stuff.

Zelos always just grin and reply, "We're just friends, no more, no less.."

Not satisfied with the response, they finally accept the answer and left the redhead alone.

Zelos will sigh once he is left alone and mumbled to himself. "_I wish we were more than friends though.._."

* * *

Ugh, Lloyd is such a _tease_. Always have a way to _turn_ _on _the magic swordsman.

Sucking on a lollipop, licking his ice cream cone really, _really _slow. Wearing nothing but his boxers at night when they share a room together, practically sleeping in the nude.

It's like the brunet _wants _Zelos to rape him.

Does Lloyd really _want_ him? Or is it just his _imagination?_

Argh! He just doesn't get it!

* * *

Zelos scowled at the lovely sliver haired and blond half-elf couple before him. He'll admit, they are _adorable_, but it's not fair... They were able to realized their feelings for each other and all, and got together and get to live happily until one dies or dumps the other, but it's just not _fair! _They were able to confess to each other.

Zelos has been in love with Lloyd since the _day_ he join their quest (which was about a year ago) and he _still _is unable to tell the young swordsman how he truly feels!

He just can't tell if Lloyd likes him back or not...

What if the older male told Lloyd how he really feels? What if the red-clad hero finds him disgusting? For liking a _guy_ and such, especially since they're best friends. The last thing he wants to do is ruin their friendship... He can't imagine what it'll be like _without _Lloyd and he doesn't want it to happen either.

_'This is so painfully emotional...'_ Zelos though as he placed his head in his hands. _'I don't even know anymore...'_

* * *

OK, Zelos is seriously _freaked_ _out_... How the _hell_ does Sheena know he likes Lloyd? Seriously, is it that _obvious? _Does that mean Lloyd knows too? I mean, if the voluptuous raptor knows then everyone knows...

_Right?_

But Lloyd is _oblivious_, so he couldn't have figure it out yet either... He would have ask Zelos if it was true or not, right?

_But then again..._

_Ugh!_ This is _frustrating!_ Zelos may _never_ get what Lloyd is thinking!

* * *

Zelos couldn't believe himself.

He just confess to Lloyd.

Zelos just fucking _confess_ to _Lloyd Irving._

_Mother fucker_, how the _hell_ did this even happen? For now, he'll just blame Genis. That Mage must have done _something _to Zelos.

The magic swordsman stared at the ground as his face became red as his hair. He could not look Lloyd in the eyes right now. Zelos was practically chewing on his lip badly because of the silence.

It's too quiet for their liking and it's making Zelos super uncomfortable. Waiting for an answer, all he heard was-

"Um... Could you repeat that?"

Zelos sighed inaudible and mumbled, "No, it's nothing..." A one-eighty degree turn and Zelos started to walk away the opposite direction, but froze when he felt a familiar hand wrap around his wrist. Zelos turned his head to look at Lloyd. Only to be surprise to see how flustered the younger male was.

"_Lloyd_..." the Chosen of Tethe'alla was able to uttered out.

"I've never understood you..."

Zelos blinked, a confuse look on his face. "... Eh?"

"I've never understood you!" Lloyd said louder, his hand gripped tighter around Zelos wrist, making the redhead winced a little, but ignored the pain as he let Lloyd continued. "I never had! And never will..."

Zelos furrowed his eyebrows as eyed the brunet. "What do you mean?"

"The way you look at me and get all touchy... How you're always hanging with me the most among the rest of our group... When Sheena gets mad at you saying you have... inappropriate thoughts of me... I thought that were just you being an idiot (_Hey!_), but then soon after... I started to have feelings for you... and I started thinking you like me too, but you..."

"I don't seem like the type to commit to a relationship..."

Lloyd nodded. "That, but also... I'm a _guy_... wouldn't you want some like, I don't know... _Sheena?_ Won't you choose her over me?" he turned his head as Lloyd went on. "And... I wanted to be with someone I know they'll love me back and stay by my side for a long time..."

"And I don't seem like it?" Zelos said, "Bud! I know you and your better than that! OK, _one_, why the hell would I choose Sheena over _you?_ All she does is beat the crap out of me, and _two_. You _never _judge someone by their status! And that's why I love _you_... I fell in love with _you_ because... you never care about what everyone knows them as, you care about what they truly are... You even accepted me while everyone else was skeptical... But if you think I'm not serious, that's fine by me-"

"_No! _That's not it! I... just never really get you... That's all..."

Zelos smiled softly as he leaned in and gently kissed Lloyd on the lips.

"And I have never understood _you_ either..."

Lloyd grin back as he pulled the Chosen down and pressed his lips against the older one's. Zelos smiled as he kissed back.

So Lloyd was having the same problems as himself. But it makes Zelos wonder what confuses Lloyd like he confuses him. Hm...

Oh, Lloyd is trying to top Zelos here... _Heh_...

Looks like Zelos will have to look back at that thought some other time.

* * *

**A/n: ... Derp, it's not bad, but it's not my best work (same goes for ****_'I'll Never Understand You'_****) Oh, and that little Mithos x Genis extra will be coming. :D It'll be separated like this one, so look out for it. :3**

**Don't forget to R & R or I'll never be encouraged enough to write more. :D**


End file.
